I wish They'd all just die
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: MY first Songfic, sorry if it's bad. A lot of Bad things keep happening to Shintarou and he just can't take it anymore


**I wish they'd all just die**

**My first songfic, I don't know if I did this right or not.**

**I was rewatching my old videos and found I wish they'd just die, a Kaito's song and then, Hey it suit Shintarou too much. So I made this**

**Special Thanks for Himeoozora who always help me. Really, thank you….**

* * *

I wish that they'd just die, somewhere faraway.

That night, I was dozing in my bed, having a good dream I never had for a while.

Then suddenly, a loud siren woke me up. I immediately got up; looking around the room, there's nothing there.

I walked to the computer and checked if it was Ene, but what I saw was just her sleeping face.

I don't know if she really sleeps or not, but she'll get angry if disturbed her sleeping.

Scratching my head in confusion, I decided that it was just a dream and went back to sleep.

A few second after I fell asleep, the same siren rang again. Only this time, it's louder and clearer than before.

I jumped in surprise and fell off from my bed.

It hurts, really hurts.

When I looked up, I could see Ene laughing her ass off on the computer screen.

_I wish they'd just die._

I ended up not having enough time to rest after all that pranks Ene pulled on me. I walked tiredly to the hideout while listening to Ene's and Momo's laughters, mainly to the pranks Ene do last night.

I feel really tired, my eyes feel heavy, and I'm a bit dizzy.

I let out a yawn, a bug flies into my mouth.

I coughed, but the bug is still inside and refused to get out.

How did it get in, anyways? There was no sign of flies round me and the moment I open my mouth, it just popped out of nowhere.

It's as if it has been aiming at the moment I yawn.

I struggled to get the bug out, but I ended up swallowing it.

Why do these things keep happening to me?

_I wish they'd just die._

When we arrived to the hideout, Marry was the one greeted me. She looked kind of scared to see me, have I done anything wrong? Maybe it's just Kano teasing her again.

I went to the TV, and squatted down to check on the DVD player.

There's this midnight show that I have never missed to record its episodes since they started airing.

I checked the player, but there was nothing inside of it, did I forget to put it in? No, I remember that I placed it in yesterday. I started to search around.

Maybe someone was curious about the DVD and took it out? Who knows?

"Shintarou…" Marry called me shyly.

"Y- Yes?" I faced her and blushed a little, am I a lolicon?

"Shintarou… I- I'm so sorry!" Marry said and bowed down.

I was confused by her sudden apology; has she done anything bad to me? Nah, I can't remember a thing.

And it feels as if she was rejecting my confusion. Man, Seto will kill me if he sees this.

"Marry? What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" I asked, trying to find out what's up.

"Y- You see… I was recording this movie and….."

"And…?"

"I accidentally used your video to record it! I'm so sorry!" Marry bowed down to me once again, in her hands I could clearly see the video I was searching for.

I feel like crying.

_I wish they'd just die._

For the afternoon snack, we're having pop corn.

Everyone ate it happily while watching the movie Marry recorded on my DVD.

I have forgiven her, but still. I feel like Kano is mocking me, since he's the one who suggested us to watch it.

I feel there's something stuck between my teeth. I tried to feel it with my tongue, but there's nothing. I continued to eat, but there's that feeling again.

I tried to use my tongue to check it again, and after a while I found it. There's a grain of corn there.

Since I can't get it with my tongue alone, I went to the kitchen to get a toothpick or something, but there's none left.

I looked around for something else, but as usual, there's nothing.

I sighed, why it's always happening to me?

I ended up using my finger to dig it out,

It was hard and painful; I accidentally poke my throat and almost puke.

I ended up spending forever to get it out.

_Somewhere faraway, where I'm unfamiliar of…  
While I'm completely unaware and oblivious…_

_I wish they'd just die._

_I wish that they'd all just die._

_I wish they'd just die. Somewhere faraway…_

_I wish that they'd just die, somewhere over the rainbow._

When I finally get the corn out, I had that weird feeling inside my stomach, is it that bug I accidentally ate this morning? Either way, it feels weird.

I went to the kitchen, and took a soda can.

Soda will heal me, or at least lessen the pain.

I took a glance out to the living room, seems like they're having fun without me.

Well… I'm just a NEET; after all, no one will really noticed me even if I suddenly disappeared.

I turned around and accidentally hit the chair corner with my inside elbow.

…It hurts, like hell…

I let out a silent scream, put the can aside and started to roll over on the ground silently.

It was really painful I almost cried –no, wait, I did cry.

I wanted to cry for help, but let's just forget it.

_I wish they'd just die._

After a couple of minutes crying alone silently, I returned to the sofa, only for having my spot taken by Kano's feet.

"Oh well…" I gave up my spot to him and sat on the floor instead.

I noticed that while everyone was focusing to the Movie, Hibiya was busy writing something.

I took a peek, it was just homework. I was hoping he was writing a love letter for Momo or something, but turned out it's just a regular homework.

Wait…

"Isn't that my mechanical pencil?" I said, surprising the boy.

"Wh– you scared me! And yes, I think it's yours…" He said as he glanced at the pencil.

"Here you go… thanks!" Hibiya said as he handed me a mechanical pencil I lend him yesterday.

"Oh, it's alright, I almost forgot about it mys–" Shintarou's eyes widened when he looked at the eraser attached to the pencil. It wasn't smooth white tube anymore like it's supposed to be "Did you use the attached eraser?"

"Well, yeah, I used it. Why?" Hibiya answered almost immediately, No guilt appearing on his face. "There weren't any erasers around; so I used it."

"Look here, I used this for two years being a NEET and I have never used the eraser, and you borrow it for a day and look at what have you done"

Hibiya looked at me with a weird look, as well as the rest of the group.

"What? You don't use a mechanical pencil's eraser! That's an unspoken rule! Come on! It's like someone borrowing your eraser and they used the clean unused part!"

Everyone was still looking at me with a weird look, am I saying something weird?

"I know that feeling…" I felt a light pat on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Kido smiling at me, "You're right! Someone should never use the mechanical pencil's eraser!" She said while giving me a thumb up.

I smiled too; at least someone is still on my side.

But when Shintarou wanted to continue his complaint to Hibiya, I found out that he has already ran away.

_I wish they'd just die._

The noise of construction from the next door, when you were enjoying your sleep on weekend.

I was lying on the empty couch and rubbed my temple in frustration, I knew that Hibiya is kind of looking down on me, but not this low. And I got a headache; I guess it's due the lack of sleep.

"You okay Shintarou?" Kido asked me.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me worriedly. She was holding two cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Ah…. Sorry…" I apologized and stood up, giving her a place to sit.

"Thanks..." She said before sitting beside me.

She offered me a cup of chocolate which I accepted happily.

"Well… thanks for before…."

"Don't mention it, Kano used to do it to me all the time until I gave him a proper beating…" She laughed lightly.

Sometimes I envy her, her leadership, her beauty, her smile, everything about her is perfect. I envy her, but not in a bad way. She's one of few people who really understand me, after all.

"Well… if it's Kano I would do the same" I said jokily.

She laughed in agreement. Talking to her really is the best thing.

I took a sip to the chocolate, it was as delicious as I can imagine.

I let out a yawn, almost forgetting that I was just going to sleep before she came in.

I rested on the couch, talking with Kido really relaxes my nerve. Now, it's time for a power nap!

Drowsiness started to engulf me as I slowly closed my eyes –yes… finally, a peaceful sleep.

DANG! DANG! DANG! GRAAAANG!

"GAAAAH?!" I screamed and fall off the coach. What was that sound?

The voice was so loud that I even if I closed my ears I can still heard it clearly. It's not helping at all. It sounded like a construction works. I went outside to check, I prayed, hoping that it's not true but reality is just too cruel to me.

There's a construction work near the hide out and they're loud as hell.

I slapped my own forehead in frustration.

Can't I just get a little time to rest?

_I wish they'd just die._

"Ah! Nii-san! Are you ready?" Momo came out a from the hide out, she's wearing a black sunglasses, and a lame shirt with big Sea Kanji printed on the front, sometimes I wonder how she could possibly become an idol with that fashion sense of hers.

"Ready for what?"

"What? Don't tell me you forgot! We're going to the beach obviously!"

"Wait, what? I though it's tomorrow!"

"No wonder I didn't see you carrying any luggage…" She sighed.

I remember now, we received a notice about the construction earlier and It'll be really noisy all day so we decided to go on a trip for a few days –and I completely forgot!

"…. just borrow Kano's or Seto's clothes!"

"…"

That was just stupid even for her to suggest, I end up running back to my house to get my bag. When I arrived, I remembered that I haven't packed up anything, too –I want to hit myself so bad.

I threw random clean clothes into my bag and stuffed them well. Not to forget spare underwears, a swimsuit, a towel and a toothbrush –oh, and don't forget a charger for Ene.

After confirming that everything was ready, I went back to the hideout, to see only Kido waiting for me there.

"…. They left me, didn't they?" I asked, still trying to calm my breath.

"Well… I stayed, didn't I? Come on! We might be able to catch them if we ran to the station now!" Kido said as she took my hand.

I can't really remember what happened afterwards, the only thing I remember was that we ran and ran and ran –for god knows how long.

We met the group on the station, looks like we're just in time before the train left.

As expected, they're all complaining. It's not like I wanted to forgot, and why didn't Ene or Momo remind me or something?

After a few hours, we took a bus and arrived at an Inn, it was an old one but the location was good.

It's already 5 o'clock –It's too late to swim in the beach.

We decided to enjoy the hot spring for tonight –a really good idea.

Even on the train I wasn't able to get some sleep, mainly because of some people being too excited about this trip.

I lied on the Tatami matt and closed my eyes. It has been a really tiring day for me and I almost reach my limit.

But it's just my luck.

The girls kicked me out of the room because they wanted to change, and the boys dragged me to the hot spring.

It wasn't so bad. It's good and relaxing, my fatigue started to disappear.

If only I was alone.

Somehow Kano convinced everyone to peek –don't blame us; we're boys on our puberty. We're busted not so long after that, and the girls threw everything at us.

I don't know who did it, but someone threw a really heavy object and it hit me.

I fainted on the spot.

I don't remember anything after that, and I don't really care. If I'm still awake; the girls will scold us, and then, we'll play ping-pong –nope! I just want to get some sleep right now.

_Somewhere faraway, at a world where I'm unfamiliar of…  
At an era I've never heard about, while I'm completely unaware of…_

_I wish they'd just die. I wish that they'd all just die.  
I wish they'd just die. Somewhere faraway…  
I wish that they'd just die, somewhere over the blue sky._

_I wish they'd just die. I wish that they'd all just die.  
I wish they'd just die. Somewhere faraway…  
I wish that they'd just die, somewhere over the rainbow_

"Shintarou!"

_I wish they'd just die_.

"Shintarou?"

_I wish they'd all just die._

"Shintarou…" a pair of hands reached my body and shake it gently. I opened my eyes slowly to see a green haired girl smiling at me.

"Shintarou… breakfast's ready…" Kido's voice pulled me back from my dream world.

I looked up at her. She was smiling at me.

The smell of Miso soup filled up the room. The sounds of opened soda cans rose up my appetite. And lastly, Kido's girly smile that she only shows to me.

I got up and smiled back at her.

I wish that they'd all just die –except one.


End file.
